


Defense Line

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, you drug Snape again?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 斯内普快速地眨了几下眼，发着抖吸进一口气：“……快跑。”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 13





	Defense Line

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：SBSS无差，喜闻乐见的下药梗。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

如果有得选，西里斯不会让斯内普看见自己这副样子：蓬头垢面、一身酒气地躺在沙发上，茶几上散落着瓶子和装有剩饭菜的碗碟；某种程度上，逃亡那会儿他都没有现在落魄。但斯内普又不会在自己来之前发通知。

也许他可以偷偷给克利切下个命令，斯内普一进前门就用马桶刷子打出去，正好还可以给那该死的小精灵点儿事做。

不过这回斯内普的注意力似乎并没放在剩饭菜上，斯莱特林院长站在客厅和门厅交界处，瞪着西里斯，一副恍然明白自己踏进了陷阱的表情。西里斯不由迅速反思了一下自己这几天有没有因为太无聊在门口设下什么陷阱，答案是没有，有的话斯内普看上去也不会是现在这样了。上了年纪之后，他比较偏好伤害性不大、侮辱性较强的类型。

然后——斯内普一头扎向最近的壁炉，倒记得抓了把飞路粉，但全撒自己鞋上了。

魔药教授的脑袋在壁炉内部撞出一声响，西里斯不由皱了一下脸，得亏（可惜）他懒得生火，否则就斯内普那个油头，着起来不知道灭不灭得掉。不管怎么说，邓不利多宝贵的间谍先生撞傻了可不行，西里斯三步并作两步过去，一把抓住斯内普的肩膀将他拽出来，掰过他的脸看他中了什么招。

然而斯内普像躲避火焰一样躲开西里斯的手，慌乱到了右脚绊倒左脚的程度，西里斯简直怀疑他是唐克斯变的。经过短暂的接触，他发现斯内普的体温有些升高，面色泛红，呼吸急促。这些症状就中毒而言很常见，斯内普没有呕吐或者抽搐之类更明显的症状，他一下子也搞不清是什么状况。而且斯内普左颊好像有一块乌青，毒药可不会揍你。

“喂，斯内普。”他退远了一点，语气放缓，“你认得出我吗？”

斯内普吞咽了一下，他的嗓子一定很干燥，导致这个动作艰难得需要他整个头颈一同运作。他死死咬着牙，太阳穴附近浅浅地绷起了青筋，神色是从不留给西里斯的恐惧。不过似乎这恐惧针对的并非面前的仇敌，而是自己体内的什么东西。

意料之中的是斯内普抽出了魔杖，但他并没有念咒，而是将那东西远远地丢到了客厅另一头。操，病得不轻啊。

“西弗勒斯·斯内普。”西里斯一字一顿地说，斯内普听到自己的名字猛地甩了一下头，像被打了的狗，“你能明白我说话吗？听我说，你不喜欢我，但你能感觉到自己出了问题，对吧？我不想把你放倒，你能不能安静一会儿，让我叫人过来？”

斯内普快速地眨了几下眼，发着抖吸进一口气：“……快跑。”

“你感觉自己会攻击我吗？”西里斯谨慎地问，他带魔杖了吗？他魔杖在哪儿来着？

“滚开！”斯内普咆哮，这有点吓人，因为他听上去快失控了。沃尔布加画像刺耳地尖叫起来，斯内普居然弓起身子捂住了耳朵，西里斯又后退了些，如果对方突然发难，他还可以掀翻茶几挡一挡。

谢天谢地，西里斯总算在左边口袋里摸着了魔杖，他慢慢将它抽了出来，斯内普尽管盯着他，却像是不明白他在做什么，对他手里的武器也没有太多反应。西里斯便用最快的速度弄哑了画像，斯内普表情舒缓了点，但脸更红了，汗水沾湿了鬓角几缕头发。

“再撑一会儿。”西里斯说着，念咒发出凤凰尾羽警示，“能帮你的人马上就到。保持镇定，我不会攻击你，看。”

他弯下身体，慢慢将魔杖放到地上。反正斯内普也没有魔杖，最坏不过是后援赶到时，发现他和斯内普揪着头发打成一团。

然而斯内普却发出了那种被人一拳揍到胃部的声音，蜷缩了身体一下子跪倒在地，变成瑟瑟发抖的一团，就好像他体内有什么东西要破土而出。是这意思吗？某种怪物寄生在斯内普体内，等着撕开他吃掉在场所有人？所以斯内普选择了总部而不是学校？西里斯挥开这个念头，胡扯。

斯内普再次抬头时，已经完全换了一副神情，既像是被彻底打倒了，又像如释重负。他起身跌跌撞撞地靠近西里斯，抓住后者的胳膊，用脆弱的、全然孤注一掷的口吻说：“跟我结婚。”

西里斯只愣了半秒：“好。”

斯内普为此呜咽了一下，声线柔软，仿若乖乖舔舐你手指的小动物。他把脸压到格兰芬多肩膀上，身体放松了下来，仍然发抖，体温偏高。

“好的，好的，你要什么都可以。”西里斯继续安抚着，揽住对方，让他俩都安顿到沙发上。这时，后援抵达了。

“你说有紧急状况。”莱姆斯说。

“嗯，是啊。”西里斯尽可能温柔地摆脱斯内普，只看着赶来的狼人和校医，“他刚才，呃，跟我求婚来着。我猜这个状况够紧急了，他绝对被下了药，像是逆转你对一个人的观感什么的？我不知道。”

斯内普不声不响地往沙发的角落缩了点，抱住自己，露出遭受背叛的神色。西里斯极力不为此感到愧疚，他有很合适的理由，后援就快来了，贸然拒绝可能会造成严重后果，没必要冒险。

都是药物害的。

******

斯内普该更警惕的，但拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇是个莽夫，他为斯内普向凤凰社适度透露情报导致的任务失败揍对方一拳并不违背人设。间谍没把这拳放在心上，黑魔王已经相信了他所做的是必要的，这种小角色的态度无足轻重。斯内普三两下放倒了拉巴斯坦，虫尾巴谄媚地递过来一杯水，他就着漱了漱口，擦干净面孔。

“西里斯·布莱克……”虫尾巴用那种畏畏缩缩的声音说，“黑魔王对他有所打算，对吧？想用他抓住小波特？”

“怎么，想替自己的老朋友和老朋友的儿子求情？”斯内普鄙夷地问，尽管在叛徒这点上他好像没什么立场指责佩迪鲁。

“怎么会呢，我全心全意为黑魔王服务。”虫尾巴陪笑，一闪而逝的恶毒和得意令斯内普稍许警觉起来，这时贝拉特里克斯不知从哪儿出现了。她比一百个虫尾巴加起来还难对付，斯内普暂且搁置了对佩迪鲁的怀疑。

“还有什么交代么，莱斯特兰奇夫人？”

“没什么。”深肤色的女人神秘莫测地微笑着，“祝你顺利，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普匆匆离开，保持着十足的警惕，但没遇到任何麻烦。那么也许他们只是像一贯的那样，嫉妒他，企图以无言的恐吓令他害怕。实在可笑，如果他是有胆量欺瞒黑魔王的人（他还真是），这点恐吓算得了什么。

他这样想着，然后发现自己出现在了总部。身后大门关上那刻，斯内普脑中警铃大作，他没有任何理由要到这里来。

【西里斯·布莱克……】

佩迪鲁突然提起这个名字，不是因为想起了老朋友。

布莱克现身时，斯内普的血液被陡然加热，伴着心脏加剧的搏动奔流，迅速向下体汇聚。那杯水被下了药，他没有喝，但药物通过嘴里伤口进入体内的效果甚至会比饮用更强劲。他搏起了，即刻到了近乎疼痛的地步，但这不是最终结果。斯内普一直培养自己对药物的抗性，他负隅顽抗，能感觉到一头野兽在理智的栅栏后咆哮撕咬，它成功只是时间问题。

他会杀掉布莱克，佩迪鲁他们知道这点，他们要让斯内普变成破坏黑魔王计划的人。

确保自己做不到是第一步。斯内普丢出了魔杖，布莱克识相的话就该把他击昏，但那蠢货从无这一美德。

“快跑。”他设法说道。

一切都变得如此强烈：衣料的摩擦，汗水的渗出，下身的疼痛……还有布莱克旋涡般吸引着他的声音，他的耳朵选择性地捕捉了其中的关切，把它化作对身体的直接指令。所有其他事物都从斯内普的感官中消失了，他从没如此渴望过任何东西，布莱克持续说着什么高尚的话语，像是他真的在乎，像是他不想伤害斯内普，像是他永远都不会离开……没有一点帮助。

欲望如火燎原，已经要把斯内普化为灰烬了，然而这还不是全部，牢笼尚未崩塌，野兽仍在挣扎。他知道自己中的是哪一种：吐真剂的变体，同样无色无味，摄入后听到的第一个名字的主人将成为目标，受害者对之展现出自己最黑暗、最见不得人的愿望。他藏得最深的念头还没现出真身，但斯内普知道那一定是他的憎恨，他源自血脉深处的卑劣与嫉妒。即使不会造成后果，这仍是他拒绝呈现在布莱克面前的，它要获得自由必得从西弗勒斯·斯内普的尸体上踏过去。

等他意识到自己要对抗的是其他东西，已经来不及了。

（全文完） 


End file.
